Jurassic World: Crimson
by Mrs. Elena Gilbert-Salvatore
Summary: This is my OC inserted in the Jurassic World saga. She was genetically made to be part human and part velociraptor to be used as a weapon for the military. But when things don't go according to plan and they lock her away, someone comes along and teaches her that she's not a monster. Just misunderstood. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


What could be a better weapon than a genetically modified human? Someone who could have intuitive thinking but could follow commands at the drop of a hat. Someone who could be quick and silent and slender enough to hide in tight spaces. Someone who could disarm men within seconds but most of all, someone who could identify the enemy and make the kill without a second thought. Yeah, that was me. Or well it was supposed to be me. My name was subject 01427. Or it was until I was actually given a name but I'll tell you that name later. My story started four years before the Jurassic World incident. I was created from a human genome and a velociraptor genome. Scientists wanted to try to make this imaginary perfect weapon for the military but I didn't turn out as well as they thought I would in their heads. I was too aggressive. Too incompetent. Too headstrong. Too self-willed. I thought it was because they couldn't control me. They had put over ten million dollars into making me so they couldn't just kill me and what do you do with any animal that you can't control? You lock it up. And the longer that I stayed in that cage, the more aggressive I became. The deadlier I became. I stayed in that cage for a year until he came along. He changed my life and he taught me to be better.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

 **2012, Three Years Before the Jurassic World Incident**

Most of my days were staring in the mirror at the monstrosity that peered back at me. I had long, thick white blonde hair that flowed down and around my oval shaped face. My left eye was a deep blue color with flawless pale skin around it but I had a reptilian right eye with velociraptor skin around it. Every single one of my teeth were sharp and jagged, perfectly made for the tearing and rendering of flesh. Instead of fingernails, I had claws. Instead of three, like a normal velociraptor, I still had five fingers but I couldn't say the same about my toes. I had three toes with a sickle claw. On top of that, I had a crimson stripe starting from the outside of my right eye and curving down the side of my neck to my side and weaving down the front of my right leg. One morning, after a series of tests ran on me and me almost taking off a scientist's arm, I was visited by the owner of the park, Simon Masrani. I was sitting on my bed with my back up against the wall staring at the clear glass door when it opened and Simon walked in with a man behind him. Simon was of Indian descent with his thick black hair and toffee-colored skin. He didn't care about the profits of the park but rather how happy the guests were and making life comfortable for the dinosaurs. The same thing that he continued to try to do for me. The man behind him had a different aura feeling to him. The stranger glanced around the room before his eyes finally landed on me but his deadpan expression never faltered from my appearance. Only a few people have physically seen me and all of them looked at me in shock and horror like I was a monstrosity. But not this man. He was about six foot one with deep blue eyes and light sandy brown hair.

"You're refusing your medication again," Simon spoke, his right hand stuffed into his pocket while he held his left hand up to his chest. I met his gaze evenly and steady.

"I'm doing just fine without them," I said, my tone laced with quiet thunder.

"You need to the vitamins. You don't get sunlight and the medications have Vitamin D in it to make up for that."

"I'll take my chances. Thanks." My enhanced sense of smell caught a scent that made my nostrils flare. It was a scent that raptor side knew instantly and made my mouth water. My eyes locked on to the sack that hung from the stranger's shoulder. "But I'm willing to take them for that fresh rat in his bag." Simon and the man exchanged looks. "Come on. They feed me dried meat every day. I would like something fresh." The man reached into his bag and pulled out the rat and extended it out for me to take. Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly slid off the edge of my bed, my claws clicking against the tile floor. "You're a new one."

"This is Owen Grady. I've asked him to be a part of a research group on studying the behavior of velociraptors." My attention snapped to Simon and I bared my teeth, completely forgetting about the rat.

"And because I'm part raptor, I get to have someone else study me? Is it not bad enough that I have an entire lab of scientists studying me?" A growl rumbled in my chest as I narrowed my eyes at Simon.

"That's not why he's here. He's not here to study you. He wanted to come to see you." My eyes flickered back to Owen, waiting for him to add his response.

"With ratings going up in Jurassic World, Mr. Masrani won't be around as much," Owen spoke carefully, his hand still holding the rat. "I thought you could use a friend. Unless you want to keep talking to just scientists."

"You know nothing about me," I said through gritted teeth and the corner of his mouth lifted into a lopsided grin.

"I know more than you think. Now, would you still like this rat or not?" After staring at him for another second, I reached out to scoop the rat into my talons but at the last second, Owen pulled it out of my grasp. Curling my claws into a fist, I growled loudly, baring my teeth. "What do you say?" My growling grew but that only made him lift his eyebrows at me.

"Please?" He extended the rat back out to me and one again before I could grab it, he yanked it back. My sickle claws tapped furiously against the floor in frustration. "Thank you?" When I went to take the rat and he pulled it away once more, I hissed and dug my sickle claws into the floor. "What now?" His grin grew.

"Don't snatch." I had to bit back a growl fore I knew he was right because I was just about to snatch that rat from his palm. I gingerly started to curl my talons around the lifeless body of the rat when he took it back once more. I threw my hands in the hair and turned on my heel before spinning back around, hissing.

"Come on!"

"You can have it after you take your vitamins." I stared at Simon wide-eyed, holding my hand pointing in Owen's direction in exasperation.

"You're really leaving me to deal with this fool?"

"I'll still visit. Mr. Grady is just here to assist you in coping with this lifestyle."

"I was made in a test tube a year ago. I've coped enough. I don't need a babysitter."

"Apparently, you do. I was also told you bit off a worker's finger." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"It was just one finger. He still has nine more."

"We'll talk more about this later. I have a meeting that I'm late for. Behave and take your vitamins. I'll send them in." Simon turned and walked out of my room, the door opening automatically as he approached and closing behind him leaving me alone with Owen. Scoffing again, I turned my back to Owen and walked over to my bed to sit down.

"What's your name?" Owen asked.

"I don't have one," I muttered, leaning back on my elbows. "Unless you consider Subject 01427 a name." Owen glanced around my bare room. My room consisted off just a desk and bed. No windows. Just four bare, plain white walls. "They don't exactly give a monstrosity everything she wants." His eyes landed on me.

"You think that's what you are?" I got up and walked over to my mirror, leaning closer to it to get a good look at myself.

"Don't you?" Owen pursed his lips and his eyes hardened.

"No. I don't." Before I could say anything, the door to my room opened and three scientists entered. All of them looked skittish as they eyed me cautiously. I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side.

"Where's Marcus?" I goaded, my teeth gleaming in the light. "Is he still nursing his finger?" The doctor holding the syringe shook so much that the syringe bounced around in his hand. "Jeez, I hope he's not the one that's going to give it to me. That's how Marcus lost his finger. This time, I might be able to take a hand."

"I'll take it from here." The doctors all turned to their heads towards Owen as he spoke as did I. Seconds later, the doctors were practically shoving the syringe into Owen's hands before they scurried hastily out of the room. My eyes focused back on the man as the door slid close.

"You jerk the syringe at all in me, I will take off your arm." I threatened, baring my teeth. He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"No, you won't." He said, cocking his head to his left. I cocked my head to my right, my brows furrowing in confusion. This man was very interesting. He was not effected by the way I looked, by the way I threatened him, nothing. I involuntarily relaxed as I watched him. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't scared. He wasn't horrified. He didn't act like he was pretending to be nice to me. "Are you going to allow me to give you your vitamins?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice." I stood there silently for a moment or two, shifting my weight from one foot to another. I didn't see anything wrong with him. I guess I could give him a chance. Just one, tiny chance to prove himself. Not taking my eyes off of Owen, I slowly took a couple steps back to sit down on the edge of my bed. My whole demeanor changed as I suddenly didn't feel like I had to protect myself any longer.

"Just make it quick." He made his way over to me and sat to the right of me, gingerly taking my arm in his hand. His callused thumb brushed along the skin of the crease of my elbow. "Why aren't you scared of me?" The syringe moved gracefully between his fingers as he looked directly into my eyes without flinching.

"What's there to be afraid of? You have given me no reason to be afraid of you."

"But you heard Simon. I bit off a man's finger."

"It was a defense mechanism. You'll learn how to control it." I frowned at him.

"I highly doubt it."

"Done." I furrowed my brows at him before looking down at my arm to see him pull the needle out of my skin. Confusion set in as I tried to understand how he was able to give me my vitamins without me even noticing or feeling anything. I didn't even feel the slightest pinch of the needle going in. Owen bent forward and slightly lifted up my pant leg to examine the skin where my sickle claws had rubbed raw.

"My sickle claws rub my legs when I move around in my sleep." I explained as he dropped my pant leg and stood up. He placed the plastic cap back on the tip of the syringe and stood up, taking a couple steps forward.

"I'm not here to cause you any pain or study you. I'm just here to be your friend. I'll come visit you tomorrow." He handed me the rat before walking out of my room.


End file.
